The Let Me In Saga: Final Crossroad Part 1
by MakorraForeverEst2012
Summary: The Sequel To Let Me In: First Blood, Abby saved Owen's life and turned him into a vampire at the last second. Now, Owen is learning how to adapt to his new self, and the two seem happier. But Abby starts to have nightmares about her uncle who has been believed to have been dead for hundreds of years, and Abby thinks that they are more than just any nightmares...
1. Prologue

Abby sat with the lifeless Owen, even when the sun started to rise, she began to remember all of their good times together, when they first met, their first date, and when they ran away together. She couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time.

When Abby looked up, Owen's wound was gone,

"What?" she asked herself

She then stood up at the foot of the bed, her red eyes wide as ever, all of the blood on Owen was gone, and all of his wounds were gone actually.

As she stood at the foot of the bed, she began to breathe heavy, thinking about Owen.

Owen's leg was even again, it was no longer broken.

Abby looked into Owen's face,

"Owen?" she asked quietly

Abby looked closer and began to tear up,

"Owen?"

Eyes Opened...Wide, Dangerous, Yellow Eyes


	2. Chapter I: Awakening

Owen looked around; he quickly turned to his left to see Abby standing in front of the draped window. She had a plain but surprised look on her face. Owen noticed that his vision had been enhanced, he could now see farther and wider than as a human.

Owen quickly got up and walked toward Abby, who just continued to stare at him. He was still soaked in his own blood, be he didn't even notice. He also could not feel any coldness or warmth in the air around him. He knew he was like Abby, and he couldn't help but smile when he walked over to her. He put his red hand on Abby's face.

"Hey." Abby said quietly while staring into Owen's red eyes

"God, you're so beautiful." Owen smiled

Abby just rubbed her head against Owen's bloody hand

After a few seconds Abby looked back up at Owen,

"So how are you feeling?"

"I actually feel pretty normal, other than I have this craving."

"We'll have to get you some blood." Abby exclaimed and then quickly got a look on her face

"What?" Owen asked

"I wonder if you could just take some of mine."

"No Abby, I don't want to take your needs away just for my own."

"It won't hurt me, don't worry just take some." Abby replied as she stuck out her arm

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, trust me it won't hurt."

Owen softly bit into Abby's arm; he got a bit of blood then jerked his head back.

"Wow, your stronger than I thought for a young vampire, I was never able to hold back like that."

"Well, if it wasn't you, I probably wouldn't have pulled back."

Abby chuckled, then Owen cradled her face in his hand and kissed her, both could taste blood flowing through their lips. Owen pulled his mouth away from hers,

"We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah." Abby quietly agreed

The two walked into the bathroom together and slept in the tub, the two could finally fall asleep together for the first time…..


	3. Chapter II: Hunt

Owen was the first to wake; he looked up at the clock that read around eight o'clock in the evening. He turned over to Abby,

"Hey, Abby." Owen touched her quietly

"Yeah?" Abby turned over to Owen

"What do you want to do tonight?" Owen's red eyes gleamed as he smiled

"You Choose." Abby smiled

"Probably should get something to eat, then how about a movie?"

"Sure!" Abby kissed Owen's cheek as she got up

A few minutes passed, Owen finally realized that he could now dress in less heavier clothes since he couldn't feel anything anymore. Abby walked in with her white skirt on that she had owned since Owen first saw her.

"That's my favorite skirt you have you know." Owen smiled

"I know how could I forget?" Abby smiled back

As the two walked out the door and began down the mountain from their same Oregon (current) home, Owen's new instincts started to set in, his hearing had also been improved, also including his sense of smell. Abby knew that Owen needed blood very badly since he had just been reborn.

"Owen, I know a place here where people jog at night."

Owen shrugged his shoulders, he was still a little worried about his knew craving. Abby knew this; she saw it in his eyes,

"Owen, don't worry about it, remember it's for your survival."

Owen looked up with a small grin,

"I know."

Owen didn't know it yet, but his speed and physical abilities had also been enhanced just like Abby's had when she was changed. The two sprinted quickly down the mountain; Owen was appalled by his new ability to speed down the mountain. The two then both climbed a tall oak tree quickly and crouched in the thick branches.

"You have to be silent and quick when you feed." Abby looked at Owen sternly

Just then, two joggers came running down the narrow darkened path,

"You ready?" Abby rubbed Owen's shoulder

Owen closed his eyes,

"Ready." He whispered

As the joggers ran directly beneath them, the two jumped….

"Here, use my jacket." Abby told Owen to help wipe blood away from his mouth

"Thanks." A seemingly exhausted Owen replied

"Don't worry about getting tired, the more you do it, the better."

"Now I can see why you love blood so much." Owen chuckled

"You mean vampires?"

"Well, you and me." Owen laughed again

Abby lowered her head with a kind of concerned look on her face, Owen didn't notice.

As the night went on, the two went to the movie, and then headed back home. For the rest of the night until sun rise Abby asked Owen about what it felt like to be like her and how it felt to be different. Owen loved his new self, most of all he loved that now, he and Abby would be the same forever. The two fell asleep together again when the sun rose.

Owen noticed though that when the two were trying to go to sleep, Abby was tossing and turning every once in a while. But he didn't think anything of it, he was happy that forever started now.


	4. Chapter III: Means of Transportation

When the moon arouse at around seven o'clock, Owen and Abby got up and went into the front room to flip on the TV.

"You ok, you need any blood?"

"No, I'm feeling fine." Owen smiled back at Abby as the two sat

Abby looked down for a few seconds,

"Hey Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever considered learning how to drive?"

Owen chuckled a little at the question,

"Well, yeah, sure, it would be convenient for us."

"Maybe you should start practicing a little."

"We'll have to look for a car." Owen exclaimed

"We'll find one; there are plenty of abandoned ones here."

After a few seconds Owen looked back at Abby,

"I'll be back in a few."

Abby looked surprised,

"I though you didn't need any blood tonight."

"I'm not looking for blood." Owen smiled as he closed the door behind him

A hour passed before Owen was back, when he got into the house Abby looked up

"So, I found a car."


	5. Chapter IV: Practice

"Great, maybe we should start tonight." Abby smiled back

The two decided that they should start having Owen practice a little bit. It was nine at night when the two made it out to the deserted snow covered road that Owen left the car.

"Wait, you drove it here."

"Well, sort of." Owen laughed

Owen had driven the car a few miles then just let it slide down the slick road the rest of the way. It was an old black Ford. When the two got in the car, Abby was amazed at what Owen already knew about a car. He already knew how to start it, shift it, and control all of the other buttons. The only thing he had problems with as the two took their little drive was speed.

The two got back after an hour or so. When they got back and got inside Abby just smiled at Owen,

"What?" Owen let out a faint laugh

"You are amazing." Abby walked closer to Owen

"And you're beautiful."

Owen bent down and kissed Abby, but after a few seconds Abby pulled away,

"What's wrong?" Owen asked

"Nothing thought I heard something." Abby lied

"Oh, it's fine." Owen hugged Abby then walked upstairs

Abby sat on the couch thinking. She knew that she would have to tell Owen what she had kept worrying about for the last two nights. But it wasn't something dangerous, Abby would have to tell Owen that there were other vampires out there…


	6. Chapter V: Nightmares and Dreamscapes

The next night, Abby and Owen woke up and sat in the living room together. After a few seconds of watching the news on the television, Abby turned to Owen,

"Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"About anything." Owen smiled

"I didn't tell you when you were still human, because I didn't want to drag you into it, but there could be others like us out there."

"Like ones that you created?"

"You could say that, or some that I haven't bitten."

"Are they good?" Owen asked quietly

"That's the problem, I don't know if they are good at heart or evil."

"Don't worry about it, there are no vampires around here to hurt us, and even if there was, I would do whatever it would take to make you safe." Owen put his hand on Abby's cheek as she put her hand over his.

After a while the two went out and got their evening drinks. By the time they got back it was late, so they just sat in their bed (which was still stained in nothing but blood from that night a few days earlier) and talked, Owen had boarded up all of the windows so Abby and him wouldn't have to sleep in the bathroom.

By five in the morning the two decided to go to sleep….

Abby opened her eyes, it was dark out, Owen was still sleeping, and so she got up and looked out the window. Something seemed to be calling her, but she couldn't be sure. She walked outside and into the trees; she heard her name being hummed in the wind. By the time she got a little ways into the forest she stopped dead in her tracks, a shadowy figure stood in front of her in a hoody,

"I've missed you Abby." The figure turned, Abby's eyes widened, she started bleeding when she wasn't let in, as this happened she looked back up. She recognized her uncle, who had turned her and had been dead for hundreds of years.

"I've missed you dearly little Abby." The figure chuckled

Abby woke up shaking and panting; Owen immediately heard her and turned to her,

"Abby, it's ok, it's ok, it was just a nightmare." Owen held Abby tight in his arms as she cried blood on him.


	7. Chapter VI: Who Am I?

By the time Owen had comforted Abby back to sleep it was already around three in the afternoon. They both slept for a few more hours, Abby slept an hour more, and Owen let her. He knew that the nightmare Abby had must have been bad. So he sat around for a while, watched the snow fall, and waited for his beloved Abby to awaken.

By eight in the evening, Abby had woken up; she stood in the doorway leading into the living room and looked at Owen who returned the feeling.

"Hey." Abby said softly and quietly

Owen just slowly stood up, walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. His head rested on her shoulders for a few seconds before he spoke,

"Abby what was that?"

"What?" Abby still quietly replied

"That nightmare, I want you to tell me." Owen lifted his head off of her shoulders and looked into her eyes

"Ok." Abby lead Owen back to the couch

After a few seconds of silence, Abby broke,

"I saw my dead uncle." Abby looked down at the floor as she spoke

Owen just sincerely stared into Abby's thoughts and emotions,

"I started bleeding, he only said that he had missed me, but he didn't look happy." Abby finally slowly looked up at Owen

"Don't worry about it, it was only a nightmare." Owen rubbed Abby's back as he said this

After a few moments pause, Owen smiled,

"I'll take you out tonight, that'll cheer you up."

Abby smiled and just replied with a simple "ok".

Abby started walking into the bedroom to get dressed, turned back and smiled at Owen, who smiled back, then walked into the bedroom.

Abby stood in front of the mirror, she felt her stomach growling, but she wasn't worried about her thirst.

"Who are you?" Abby looked at herself in the mirror (she could see her reflection in human form) =

"Who are you?" Abby replied as a single teardrop of blood from her eye hit the sink.


	8. Chapter VII: New Tricks, Old Girlfriend

After Abby got dressed, and came back downstairs, the two headed out door. They were walking into the forest. Owen and Abby walked arm and arm silently for a few seconds,

"So what the hell should we do?" Owen laughed

Abby stayed silent, grinning at Owen then looked up at the tall Douglas Oregon trees.

"What?" Owen grinned

"Owen, I didn't tell you about something I could do and, well now you can."

"More secrets?" Owen chuckled

"Owen, I can fly, without wings, I've always been able to, and now so can you."

Owen grinned more and more at Abby,

"Are you serious?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never thought you would be part of this world, I never really had to fly when we were together."

"You really did fly that night you came to my room!" Owen laughed

"Yeah, I did, we won't be able to fly to far though, our bodies become drained when we exhaust it, so we have to keep it cool."

Owen just shook his head smiling, Abby took his hand,

"Fly with Me…"


	9. Chapter VIII: Same Owen, New Owen

Owen held Abby's hand, as they both lifted off of the ground into the night sky. Owen was panting a little bit from the adrenaline rush of being lifted off the ground.

"I'm gonna let go of you ok?" Abby turned to Owen

"I trust you." Owen chuckled at Abby

Owen closed his eyes, smiled, and took a deep breath. Sure enough, Abby let go of Owen, he stayed floating in mid-air. His calmness had propelled him to stay in flight. Owen smiled and laughed,

"Abby I'm doing it, just like you!"

"Just thrust your body toward the place you want to go."

Owen pushed himself toward the trees. Abby trailed behind him in the cool breezy air. The two eventually came down in the giant branches. Owen knelt one of the branches and gripped his hand on another. Abby knelt beneath him. Owen looked down into Abby's eyes,

"I feel like an animal now, with no exhaustion." Owen smiled

"Owen, you now have abilities that you never had."

Owen climbed down and sat next to Abby, his legs dangling from the branch,

"Owen, you can fly, you have great strength, you can see in the night, run faster, and heal quicker." Abby held Owen's hands in her palms

"Kind of overwhelming when you get that kind of news this quick." Owen quietly laughed

"You'll get used to it, watch this." Abby grabbed a tiny branch off of the tree, she slid it across her arm, and it was sharp enough to tear some skin. Owen watched in amazement as her skin healed in just a few seconds. A giant bloodline had formed across her arm,

"Drink it." Abby held her arm up to Owen's golden/white eyes. Owen looked at Abby for a few seconds then bent his head down and slurped Abby's blood into his lips. Owen bent his head back, and exhaled.

"Your blood was the most pure I've ever tasted, and I've only been like you for a while now." Owen and Abby returned each other's smiles.

Abby jumped off of the branch, fell a few hundred inches to the ground, and looked back up at Owen. She smiled and motioned for him to come down, he did. Abby held Owen's hand for a few seconds smiling at him, then without warning took off into the night.

"Oh really?" Owen yelled

Owen was amazed at the speed he could run now; he chased Abby all the way back up the mountain to the house. When they both got there, Abby turned back to Owen,

"I'll be in in a few seconds."

Abby walked in, Owen sat on the grass for a few seconds, and he knew that he would have to eventually move Abby and himself somewhere safer. Then he thought of somewhere dark, cold, and distant from most of the land.


	10. Chapter IX: Memories

"So where are we going?" Abby asked as her and Owen strapped themselves into the car with all of their belongings packed.

"Someplace new, someplace….different." Owen smiled

"What are we going to do about sleep?"

Owen looked at Abby for a few seconds and then looked back and pointed,

"There's a crawlspace that goes into the trunk, we can just get in whenever daylight comes."

"Good idea." Abby smiled

After a few seconds, right as Owen started the car,

"That shower felt weird, it felt like swimming pool water, not hot, nor cold." Owen and Abby chuckled

"Like a swimming…pool." Owen began to flashback to that fateful night when he nearly died and Abby saved him. Abby knew he was thinking of this.

"You still have memories of your human life." Abby quietly looked up

"Yeah, Infact it feels like I can remember everything, even my birth."

"You will be able to; our memories are enhanced along with everything else when we were changed."

Abby kissed Owen's cheek to comfort him a little, Owen smiled and put the car in drive. After a couple hours, it was about three in the morning, after not really saying anything through the drive, Owen thought of his and Abby's past,

"Abby, do you ever think of Thomas?"

Abby looked up with a sad expression,

"Every day, he was my best friend, it cost him his life to take care of me." Abby shed a dark blood red tear,

"You were together for so many years; it had to have been hard to lose him."

"You remind me of him, your unselfishness, your friendliness, and your bravery."

Owen smiled at Abby, for the rest of the night Owen had reached the tip of Washington; they had driven a long ways. As daylight broke, the two went to sleep in the trunk of their parked car, they would have a few long days ahead of them…..


	11. Chapter X: Love and Stars

As night fell in the sky, Owen was already back to driving when Abby awoke, she crawled through the space and back into the passenger seat, Owen looked back and smiled,

"Where are we?"

"Canada." Owen smiled

"How, we don't have passports."

"I found another way in."

Abby just smiled and started to strap on her seatbelt when Owen looked up,

"Abby, we don't have to have our seatbelts on; I just remembered we don't really die." Abby chuckled at Owen's joke

When Abby woke up it was around seven thirty, they would lots of time to continue driving,

"So how long will it take for us to get to this….place?"

"Maybe another two days, but we'll get there."

Owen also had not thought about meals, nor had Abby or him eaten in a day so he looked at Abby,

"So when it comes to food, I thought if we want, we can feed on animals for a little while, it won't be a strong as human blood, but it will suffice."

Abby nodded,

"Yeah, we can do that." The two smiled, after a few more hours, it was now four in the morning, Owen pulled over,

"Owen it's not sunlight yet, why are we stopped?"

Owen just got out of the car and went to the other side, Owen had pulled into the middle of a "nowhere" road. He took Abby's hand and the two went toward the truck,

"Lay down." Owen said

The two both lay on the trunk looking at the sky; Abby smiled at the stars above, and then looked at Owen,

"I used to do this when I was little, now I have someone to do it with for once."

Abby kissed Owen, and as the sun rose, the two were sound asleep in each other's arms in the trunk. Abby didn't know it yet, but Owen would give her something that she never had since she was human,

A real home….


	12. Chapter XI: Not Just Sleep

The next night when the two woke up it was the same case as the night before. Abby woke up to see Owen already in the driver's seat going at full speed down the highway.

"So where are we now?" Abby patiently asked

"We'll be there in a few hours actually." Owen smiled at Abby

When Abby sat down in the seat she looked at Owen,

"How far have you gotten us?"

"Pretty far, I've been going pretty fast for a while."

Owen had actually gotten them so close to their new home that it would only take about another hour to get there. It was the same as the last night; the two actually barely said anything. Abby decided to lie down in the back seat for a while.

After what seemed like an eternity, Abby felt the car stop,

"Abby, I'll be right back, and don't you dare look up."

"Ok, I won't." Abby smiled

Abby waited for a few minutes,

"Ok, Abby, keep your eyes closed." Abby felt Owen grabbing her hand to help her out of the back, when she got out, Owen lead her for a few steps.

"Don't peak."

"I'm not." Abby chuckled

After a few steps, Owen let his hand fall from Abby's.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Abby opened her eyes to a lighted wooden house that had two stories. She couldn't believe it; she turned back to Owen,

"How…..how did you…..."

"All of the money that we had, and we didn't even realize it, we saved a lot over two years."  
Abby stood smiling at her new home, Owen took her hand,

"C'mon, let's go in."

The two walked up to the house which also faced seashore, when the two got in, furniture and furnishings had already been put in, even curtains over the windows. And the house was clean as can be.

"Who put all of this in?" Abby once again turned to Owen

"I had it put in a few days ago; I made sure the curtains covered every window."

Abby just looked at all of it and smiled,

"It's beautiful."

The two smiled and continued to explore their new home. After a while of looking and exploring, the two finally got to a bedroom. When they got there, Abby saw a huge white sheeted bed,

"So, this is where we sleep?" Abby smiled at the bed

Owen slowly put his hand on her shoulder,

"It's not just for sleep."

Owen slowly began to run his hand down Abby's arm, and soon began to unzip her jacket. She turned back towards him, and began to unzip his hoody. The two began to kiss, as they both took off each other's clothes. Then they both forced each other on to the bed, the two had gotten completely nude. Owen could feel Abby gripping the back of his neck as he made his way on top of her.

Once there, Owen put his hand on one of Abby's breasts, and continued kissing. Abby felt it, and she didn't care. She continued to grip the back of his neck harder and harder as they continued, after a few seconds she flipped him on his back so she was on top. She put her hand on Owen's chest while Owen rubbed his hand up and down one of her legs.

After a few more seconds, Owen was back on top, but this time his adrenaline was higher than ever, which caused him to go into a feeding feeling. Abby saw his eyes go white; Owen leaned in a bit into Abby's neck. Blood squirted the bed; Abby returned the mutual feeling, as she bit his neck. More and more blood squirted onto Owen's face.

After a few minutes, the two just laid in a blood spotted bed, Abby laid with Owen's arm gripping her shoulder.

"Owen, this was the best moments of my entire life." Owen turned his blood red eyes toward Abby

"We fed each other, our adrenaline got so fast that we both lost our control." Owen chuckled

"Tonight, was the happiest night I've ever been a part of." Abby quietly said

The two kissed each other some more, and as the sun rose, with the curtains closed, Owen and Abby slept in each other's bare arms.


	13. Chapter XII: Moonlight On The Ocean Blue

When Abby woke up the next night, she found a note next to her in the blood soaked bed.

"_But more wonderful than the lore of old men and the lore of books is the secret lore of ocean."_

Abby smiled, and then thought about what it meant. She quickly got up, and looked out of the back windows. Owen failed to show her that they had a beach behind the house. She spotted a silhouette glistening under the moonlight.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Abby startled Owen who quickly looked back to see Abby walking towards him with her hood over her head.

"I just have always loved the moon, and the idea of the ocean."

"You've never seen the ocean?" Abby sat down next to Owen and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"No, have you?"

"Many times, the first time I ever saw it was over two hundred years ago." Owen chuckled to himself after listening to Abby.

After a few moments of silence and watching the moon seem to glide its way through the clear Alaskan night sky, Owen sat up,

"Abby, are there really other vampires out there?"

"When I said there were, I didn't mean there was a lot, there is only maybe three or four."

"It's just that, I've been going over it in my mind the last little while, just kind of wanted to know."

Abby brushed her hair back over her ear, Owen heard Abby's stomach start to growl. He slowly reached and put his hand over her belly.

"Should we hunt?"

Abby smiled,

"Sure." She replied quietly

The two stood up, gave each other a quick kiss, and both ran off into the woods nearby the house. After an hour or two, Abby and Owen came back with barely any drops of blood on them. They had managed to make a "clean" kill. With the house still lit around midnight, the two decided to take a swim.

Abby would dunk Owen, Owen would dunk Abby. Abby would float underwater and look around; Owen quickly joined her and put his hands around her bare waist. Abby took Owen's face in her hands and the two slid one another's lips over the others. Owen's gold eyes glistened under the dark blue salt water. When the two came up, they just laid on the beach. Abby rolled into Owen's arm that found its way around her shoulder.

"Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, the reason I connected with you so quickly, is that, we were the same, we were both outsiders and both….different."

"That's why I connected with you too, you may not have realized it yet, but I knew you were different, just like me."

The two spent a few more minutes on the beach, and then both went back up to the house and got in bed. Abby went to sleep before Owen did. After a while of watching the tele, Owen began to feel Abby shaking. It only got worse after a few minutes then Abby started saying things,

"_STOP!"_

"_NO!"_

"_PLEASE!"_

"_ABBY WAKE UP!"_

Owen shook Abby awake; Abby shot up and wrapped her arms around Owen who had his hand on her head. She was crying, blood dripped down her face the worse she cried. Owen just sat with her,

"Shhhh I'm here, I'm right her, "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
